contemporainfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Discussion utilisateur:Vege102
Erreur fâcheuse dans débat GFDL bonjour, J'ai suivi le débat GFDL autour des articles, supprimés de Wikipédia.fr et reproduits puis modifiés ici, Franck Laroze, Nouvelles textualités et nouvelles technologies et Théâtre postdramatique. Les querelles de personne ne m'intéressent pas mais il est utile de rappeler que ce débat a eu lieu entre, d'une part, "Bapti" (qui se présentait comme un administrateur de wikipédia, ce qui est douteux à lire ses arguments et les erreurs commises) et "Vege102" qu semblait être le faux-nez d'une autre personne ayant visiblement un différent avec l'auteur Franck Laroze, et d'autre part le contributeur "Kontrattak" ayant reproduit (pour les deux derniers) puis modifié ici ces articles. A l'issue du débat, sollicitée par "Vege102", "sannse" avait tranché en faveur de la position de "Kontrattak" qui soutenait qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de reproduire les mentions "article effacé de wikipédia" et de la liste des auteurs sur Wikipédia: sans justification aucune, vous avez pourtant décidé de trancher en faveur de la position de "Vege102" et "Bapti". "Kontrattak" avait néanmoins soulevé un argument qui n'a pas été discuté dans le feu des polémiques (qui semblaient n'être que la prolongation de débats anciens importés de Wikipédia) et qui a attiré mon attention au point de m'inciter à de plus amples vérifications. Or, après vérifications scrupuleuses des termes d'utilisation réelle de la licence GFDL (entre wikis du monde entier) et du droit français en la matière (droit de la propriété intellectuelle), il s'avère que vous avez commis une erreur fâcheuse. En effet, non seulement ces spécifications sont inutiles sur ce wiki, mais elles induisent un péril juridique pour Wikipédia.fr dont "Bapti" et "Vege102" - quels qu'ils soient - feraient mieux de se soucier. Car la licence GFDL ne peut s'appliquer qu'aux sites hébergeurs d'articles effectivement publiés et toujours en ligne (c'est un simple "droit de citation"), et non aux "éditeurs" relevant du droit de la propriété intellectuelle des pays où résident ces éditeurs. Or wikipédia, pour des raisons de protection juridique et de non imputation de leur responsabilité juridique, s'est toujours présenté comme un "hébergeur" et non un "éditeur": si eux, ou des personnes mandatées par eux (tels visiblement "Vege102" et "Bapti") insistent pour faire mention de la licence GFDL sur des articles pourtant supprimés de leur site hébergeur, ils présentent de fait Wikipédia.fr comme un "éditeur" qui protège son fonds éditorial, ce que Wikipédia n'est pas ! Ce faisant, ils permettent également à l'auteur Franck Laroze, en conflit avec Wikipédia (pas besoin de revenir ici sur les raisons de ce conflit, ou de savoir qui a tort au raison), de les attaquer en justice en tant qu'éditeurs à divers titres (en utilisant en particulier vos modifications, mais également d'autres erreurs commises par les administrateurs de wikipédia que je me garderai bien de détailler ici): est-ce judicieux ? Je ne le pense pas... Par ailleurs, il est plus qu'étonnant que des personnes se présentant comme des administrateurs de wikipédia ("Bapti") puissent exiger la publication, en PdD de ces articles, de la liste des auteurs de ces articles effacés de wikipédia: ce sont des pages d'historiques accessibles uniquement aux administrateurs de wikipédia et qui n'ont donc pas à être reproduites publiquement sur d'autres sites ou wikis (tant que les articles sont effacés de Wikipédia). Je rappelle par ailleurs que les administrateurs de wikipédia, conscients du péril juridique qu'encourrait leur site à laisser visibles certaines pages ou échanges autour de "l'affaire Franck Laroze", ont purgé systématiquement toutes les pages évoquant ce conflit ou les supposées "diffamations" à l'encontre de cet auteur sur leur site: il est donc aussi illogique que périlleux de rendre publiques "ailleurs" ces pages d'historiques purgées... De plus, la mention de l'inspiration du cv de cet auteur sur son site n'est pas utile ici car elle ne fait que rappeler le dispositif "OTRS" spécifique à Wikipédia qui n'a pas cours ici et qui est de plus inutile puisque tout le contenu de ce site est déjà placé de façon explicite sous licence GFDL: cette mention ne serait nécessaire qu'en cas de demande explicite de cet auteur ou de l'un des responsables de ce site. En conclusion, en plein respect de la licence GFDL et de son domaine d'application réelle, les seuls auteurs de ces articles effectivement en ligne et modifiés sur ce wiki sont ceux y ayant participé ici. Prétendre le contraire placerait Wikipédia.fr dans une position juridique intenable, et ce wiki dans une position aussi redondante qu'inutile. Je vous laisse le loisir de me répondre ici ou sur ma PdD et en avertis les autres intervenants à ce débat. A défaut de réponse, j'effectuerai les corrections en ce sens (suppression des mentions inutiles dans les articles et sur les PdD). Vous pouvez aussi me joindre par mon mail, ce qu me semble plus judicieux au vu des passions entourant ce (non) débat. Cordialement --Kropotkine 666 15 juin 2008 à 12:59 (UTC) Car la licence GFDL ne peut s'appliquer qu'aux sites hébergeurs d'articles effectivement publiés et toujours en ligne (c'est un simple "droit de citation"), et non aux "éditeurs" relevant du droit de la propriété intellectuelle des pays où résident ces éditeurs. Or wikipédia, pour des raisons de protection juridique et de non imputation de leur responsabilité juridique, s'est toujours présenté comme un "hébergeur" et non un "éditeur": si eux, ou des personnes mandatées par eux (tels visiblement "Vege102" et "Bapti") insistent pour faire mention de la licence GFDL sur des articles pourtant supprimés de leur site hébergeur, ils présentent de fait Wikipédia.fr comme un "éditeur" qui protège son fonds éditorial, ce que Wikipédia n'est pas ! : Kropotkine est un faux-nez de Kontrattak, qui prend ici un pseudo proche d'un admin de wikipedia-fr. Comme tous ses faux-nez, sa première contribution est sur sa page de discussion. Je reverte donc. Pour info, le long et confus raisonnement ci-dessus ne tiens pas la route. Filmcultes a tranché, merci de cesser de perturber wikia. Vege102 16 juin 2008 à 14:01 (UTC) ::Vous êtes prié de répondre au raisonnement parfaitement exposé ci-dessus et de ne pas le balayer par un "raisonnement confus" (relisez: vous comprendrez en faisant un effort) ou par une accusation stupide (faux nez) qui met davantage en évidence votre façon de perturber ce wiki par des demandes juridiquement infondées et contraires au statut d'hébergeur de wikipedia-fr. Filmcultes lira et répondra: je vous rappelle par ailleurs que "sannse" que vous aviez vous-même sollicité avait tranché en ce (mon) sens. Relisez bien les termes de la licence GFDL et réfléchiseez à ce que cela impliquerait pour wikipedia. Pour ma part, je ne prétends pas que vous soyez "Hégésippe Cormier" - ce que confirmerait le style de vos intereventions: veuillez donc en faire de même avec moi qui ne met de faux nez qu'en hiver lorsqu'il fait froid (une écharpe en l'occurence).--Kropotkine 666 16 juin 2008 à 14:48 (UTC) ::: when you want! this text is © their authors, licensed under GFDL. Wikipedia has nothing to do with this. Wikia should respect the GFDL, and so include the list of authors with any redistribution of the article, as stated in the license. This is actually quite simple. You may create any number of sockpuppets to argue over and over about this, but this won't change the GFDL. Vege102 17 juin 2008 à 08:59 (UTC) :::: # D'abord, merci de répondre en français. # Ensuite, pourquoi ne changer que la page de l'article Franck Laroze et non les autres concernées (nouvelles textualités et nouvelles technologies, Théâtre postdramatique) ? Cela m'inciterait à croire, comme Kontrattak le prétend, que vous êtes effectivement de nouveau la personne se cachant derrière Krrt/Foulish/Petite fleur qui avait les mêmes méthodes que vous (effacement sur sa propre PdD et insistance sur un seul article...). # Enfin, vous êtes prié de lire mon argumentaire et ne pas répéter stupidement la même chose alors que vous n'avez manifestement pas lu les termes réels de la licence GFDL. Le cas est simple et je vous le résume à nouveau. La GFDL protége les auteurs d'articles sur des sites hébergeurs: elle ne s'applique pas aux éditeurs qui relèvent d'un autre doit d'auteur hors ressort citationnel de la GFDL. Wikipédia est-il un éditeur ? Non: ils répètent assez que ce sont de simples hébergeurs, tout comme wikia. Donc, en cas de suppression de pages (de wikipédia) la GFDL ne peut s'appliquer qu'à la demande express des auteurs et non de wikipédia (dont vous êtes le "porte-parole"), sinon wikipédia se comporte en éditeur protégeant son fonds. Or, êtes-vous un de ces auteurs ? Lequel ? Quand êtes-vous intervenu sur cet article, sous quel pseudo, et comment pouvez-vous le prouver au vu du nombre de vos identités ? Voilà, c'est aussi simple que cela: si des auteurs antérieurs sur wikipédia revendiquent ici leur droit citationnel, cela peut être fait mais de façon individuelle, absolument pas en citant des données protégées et purgées de wikipédia. Juridiquement, c'est clair et imparable, et je ne me serai pas permis d'intervenir si je n'avais pas, moi, vérifié. Par ailleurs, "sannse" que vous aviez sollicitée ne disait pas autre chose. Merci donc de cesser votre guerre peu glorieuse, et renseignez-vous (pas auprès de wikipédia) avant de me répondre, ce serait la moindre des élégances. Cdt --Kropotkine 666 17 juin 2008 à 13:43 (UTC) :::::: C'est à peu près ce que j'avais essayé d'expliquer, de façon moins claire, mais j'ai ensuite laisser tomber par lassitude devant l'insistance du faux nez (toujours le même...) derrrière ce pseudo Vege102. --Kontrattak 17 juin 2008 à 17:16 (UTC)